


Thursday

by daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena



Series: Days of the week [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexuality, Comfort, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy is a Good Father, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Rain, Thunderstorms, gay albus potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena/pseuds/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena
Summary: Thor, they say, presides over the air, he governs the thunder and lightning, the winds and rains.Albus and Scorpius comfort Draco, who was frightened by the thunder of a storm, they talk and share secrets.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Days of the week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786750
Kudos: 55





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday -Thor's day, the Germanic god of thunder.

The blast moved over the valley, reporting the beginning of what the agonizing cloud layer had guaranteed since first light. The limbs of the trees influenced by the reinforcing blast giving up their fall leaves without a battle. At that point came the main drops of downpour, hitting the extraordinary glass windows of the manor kitchen like stones. On the far slope a barbed electrical jolt of hot lightning parts the cold sky, and afterward it is no more. The thunder is just a second behind and while the two kids sitting at the kitchen island eating treats were resolute in the smallest, the more seasoned blond man sitting with them obviously winced a piece at each beneath of sound. The lightning flashed on a distant hillock, similar to a snake of splendid light sent to nibble the earth. At that point the sky shook with the call of the thunder once more. The downpour lashed down, heavy, unforgiving. The temperature had dropped observably in the previous days, however the beginning of downpour and a northern breeze had made it frosty. With no break in the grayness over, the possibility of a let up was thin to zero. It would have been a stormy day and no measure of begging the divine beings was going to change that. The downpour is relentless. It snaps and pops like bracken cases in a bramble fire. The conduits in the sky have been opened and nobody is there to shut them down, it appears. 

Scorpius Malfoy was talking a mile a minute, his hands moving animatedly, his enthusiasm enough to provide all of England’s 13 year olds with energy to be done with all their winter break homework by dinner time. It was comforting to Draco though, taking his mind of the thunderstorm raging just past the pristine windows, making the violent sound that shook the the skies seem unreal to their little bubble of warmth in the kitchen, it had been hard to admit to his son and his best friend, that Draco cared for just like his own thank you very much, his fear of thunder and general anxiety related to loud noise, but the two tweens had took it in stride, not even a giggle that hinted of ridicule over his childish fear, they took him by his hands to the kitchen and sat him down firmly at the island, the stylish clock embedded into the counter declared it to be 10 minutes past 9 in the morning, although if one was to take judgement from the sky, they would declare it midnight. Albus went straight to the kettle, setting up a tea tray with three cups to waste time until the water boiled, muttering about how if Draco got up he was going to use a permanent sticking charm to make him sit down, Draco would love to tell him how he is underage and can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts, but he has caught both boys discreetly using magic around the manor and the ministry hasn’t come knocking down his door yet, so he figured they sorted a trick for that out, Malfoy and Potter, cheating the system at barely 13 years old. 

He was about to chuckle at the young boy, but another clap of thunder ripped his thoughts out of his head and replaced them with fear and dread, washing over him like a bucket of freezing water, like he was out, standing in the waterfalls descending from the heavens strong enough as if to wash away the sins of mankind, the lightning blinding and the crash of thunder closer and louder, Draco was starting to panic, the telltale feeling of bile at the back of his throat, his breathing starting to be shallow and quick, a warm hand around his anchored him to planes of the earth, chasing out the darkness was the sunshine of his son’s soft smile, Draco smiled back a bit, still slightly shaken by the near panic attack. Scorpius squeezed his hand one more time, then went back to sorting a number of biscuits on a plate, probably putting odds and probabilities to how many each of them would eat and what types they would prefer. It amazed him truly, how emotionally intelligent his son was towards him and Albus, and yet cold and calculating towards outsiders. He glanced at Albus, carefully pouring the boiling water into the awaiting cups.

A miniature silver tray held a sugar-dish, a cream-pot and three mismatched cups of steaming liquids; his own vintage one, with its blue swirls and golden edge that decorated the ivory of the china, Albus’s handmade cup that drew the attention of anyone who wasn’t accustomed to it, the handle taking the shape of a blue seahorse and the cup being a portrait of the ocean floor. Draco smiled fondly at the memory of Al’s excitement when he was given it as a Christmas gift from his brother last year, Albus told him James got it a thrift store, but Draco highly doubted that, but dutifully kept his mouth shut. Then there was Scor’s cup, a solid white generic one that had its insides stained by coffee and tea so hard no amount of bleach could turn it to its milky colour again. 

Another thunderclap tore Draco from his thoughts, startled he dropped the spoonful of sugar he was holding, as it decorated the table with the miniscule sweet gems, Draco noticed his hands were shaking and his cheeks were wet; he was crying. Albus took it upon himself to sweeten Draco’s tea while Scorpius handed his father a napkin. It took him a moment to regain his composure, he looked at both boys, his eyes pleading for one of them to start a conversation, Scorpius seemed to get the hint,

“Did I tell you what principal Shafiq’s last conference call?’’

Draco shook his head, no

“It was the health class you signed us up for, it was truly amazing, wasn’t it Al?’’

The raven nodded, obvious in how his head was somewhere else, never the morning person, his magic made him antsy when he didn’t get enough sleep and he clearly hasn’t; judging by the darkness around his eyes.

“It was about sexual and reproductive health, well hearing about sex from Grandma Shafiq sure was weird, but it was very educational. Dad, did you know that boys can be attracted to other boys instead of girls, same thing for girls too. It’s called being gay, well for women the term is lesbian, but that’s not the point,’’ Scorpius stopped to take a breath and chew a chocolate chip cookie, it hadn’t been lost on Draco how quickly Albus’s body language had changed at the word ‘gay’, if he had to take a guess, he would say the young Potter knew the term and same sex attraction even before the health class in conversation. “She also said that we can be attracted to both or neither or not care about the gender of who we’re attracted to or be attracted to who we have a close bond with only, it’s so fascinating how sexuality is such a broad spectrum, isn’t it dad? I even memorised the names of some sexualities’’

Draco had stilled at the mention of being “attracted to both’’, hand gripping the fragile teacup tightly, maybe it was the topic, maybe it was the booming thunder scaring him, maybe it was an unthought decision, he didn’t care at that moment, he took a deep breath,

“What’s the name for….uhh being attracted to both men and women?”

Albus’s gaze was probably going to ignite him any moment now from its intensity, Scorpius grinned at him, happy to be asked questions he knew answers to.

“It’s called being bisexual.’’

He took another sip of his blanch cup, most likely noticing how his father chewed at his lip and how he was gripping the counter harshly; his eyes glinted with the intelligence and cunning that Draco was proud of and feared at the same time,  _ he knew. _

“I am bisexual.’’ 

Scorpius showed no reaction besides a small smirk, Albus though, was a bundle of nerves, his knee bouncing and his magic already going haywire, moving the previously spilt sugar unconsciously. Draco saw his chest rise as he took a deep breath,

“I am gay.’’

Scorpius set his teacup down and snaked his arm around the boy sitting next to him, Albus sniffled lightly and after a moment of hesitance rested his head on the blond’s shoulder, giving a sigh that sounded like a weight had been taken off his chest. 

Draco took another deep breath as his son turned those genius eyes on him, Merlin was he right to enroll the boys in a muggle school beside their magical education, they would certainly be bored to death if they weren’t always so busy with huge amounts of homework and assignments, they would probably burn the world down otherwise. 

“I have a boyfriend.’’ he muttered

Albus gave him a sideways glance, “We know.”

Scorpius took a breath, hand travelling to Albus’s nest of unruly dark curls,

“I am still figuring out my sexuality.”

“I assume it’s clear that I don’t care who you date and that I love you no matter what?’’

Scorpius nodded

“Who are you dating though, Mr. Malfoy?’’

Draco blushed, “Theodore Nott.’’

“Did mom know? About your sexuality?’’

Draco nodded sharply, the atmosphere suddenly as clouded as the skies outside,

“She knew I was attracted to men and women, we both just didn’t know a term for it. She was very accepting your mother.’’

Scorpius smiled a bit at the memory of the amazing woman that gave birth to him.

“Well, it looks like I am stuck with the homophobic parents.’’

Albus stood up, stretching and popping his joints. Draco let out a snort, “ Saint Potter is a homophobe, hilarious.’’

“Tell me more about that conference call, Scorpius, while Al showers.”

  
Scorpius grinned, glad to have an opportunity to flaunt his knowledge  _ and  _ talk as much as he wants.


End file.
